Computing devices may obtain information from a user that may not be intended by the user to be disseminated to others. A user may make a choice about allowing disseminating such information to others. The computing device may subsequently disseminate the information based on the user's choice. However, such a query about a choice often interrupts and/or distracts from a user's experience and may not be necessary.
Alternatively, legal notices may be posted before or during the user's experience that indicate how the information may or may not be disseminated. However, such legal notice posting also may interrupt and distract from a user's experience as well as not provide the information in the legal notice that is important or understandable in making an informed decision by a user.